Gohan the Gryffindor: Part 1
by Pirlin Dragon
Summary: A crossover between Dragonball Z and Harry Potter. Gohan attends hogwarts. Cell, Frieza and Voldermort join forces to try to take over the world. Will they succede? Find out!
1. Gohan the Gryffindor: Part 1

Gohan the Gryffindor, Part 1  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, if I did, it wouldn't be FanFic!  
  
All was well at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; except for one thing. Lord Voldermort was coming back to power, and only Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew it.   
  
Hermione: (nervously) "What should we do, Harry?"  
  
Harry: "Beats me!"  
  
Hermione: (now, rather excitedly) "We COULD try going to Dumbledore!"  
  
Harry: (dully) "How could Dumbledor believe us?"  
  
Hermione: (Disappointed) "Oh I forgot nobody would believe us! We're only 3rd year students!"  
  
(Gohan walks over) [Yes that's right, Gohan from DBZ!]  
  
Gohan: (in his own, rather normal fashion) " Hey guys! I couldn't help but overhear, but You-Know-Who is coming back to power?"  
  
Harry: (Thinking deeply) "Not now, Gohan, we have to think, don't bother us!"  
  
Gohan: (exitedly) "But I can help!"  
  
Harry: (Shocked) "How can you help? You're only a first year!"  
  
Gohan: (casually) "I'm a member of the Z-Fighters. I've saved the world so many times, how much harder could it be to save the Wizarding world?"  
  
Hermione: (Rather Scared) "A lot harder!"  
  
Gohan: (full of great ideas) "Well, we could send my owl, Nomel to my friends and they could come help us too!"  
  
Harry: (breathing a sigh of relief) "Really?"  
  
Gohan: "Sure! I'll write the letter right now!"  
  
In the letter, which was scribbled very sloppily, it said:  
Dear dad and friends,  
It's me, Gohan! I am having a great time here at hogwarts, except for one thing! The evil dark wizard who is feared by all is coming back to power! We need desperate help! I was wondering if you can instant transmission everyone over here so you can help us! I've been sensing his power for a while, but he's not the only one! There are 2 others with him! They are Cell and Freiza, and the combined power is INCREDIBLE! Please respond soon! Hurry!   
  
From,  
Gohan  
  
And so Gohan sent Nomel off to go to find his dad!  
  
Authors Note: This next section will be on Nomel's journey. He will go through many Hardships on the way. Also, where it says Nomel, that is what the owl is thinking, not saying!  
  
As Nomel left the castle, he started to encounter a hardship already; it was raining extremely hard and the wind was incredible. It was so incredible that it was lifting rocks extremely high into the air and holding them there!  
  
Nomel: Why do I do this for this boy? I cant stand having to come out in such bad weather, especially when there are rocks in the air threatening to hit me on the head!  
  
As the thought ran through his mind, a light beam shot at him. Just barely dodging it, he started to be more cautions.  
  
Nomel: Someone is trying to stop me from delivering this letter, but it is NOT going to work. I will deliver this letter for Gohan for the sake of our world!  
  
And with that, Nomel began to fly faster. Down below he heard what sounded like KA-MAY-HA-MAY-HA! And a large beam of energy shot at him from the ground. Barely dodging that one, he realized that these people would have him dead if it was the last thing they did! Finally, Nomel reached the edge of magic grounds and was out!  
  
Nomel: I'd better be more careful! These people are trying to kill me and they won't give up!  
  
All of the sudden he heard a very familiar voice! It was a voice he had heard in knockturn alley, and the same cold laugh as none other than................................. The Dark Lord himself.  
  
Voldermort: (speaking coldly) "I'll be back in power, just as soon as that pathetic owl is dead!"  
  
And with that, he said, "Adva-Kedvara!"  
  
A shot of green light came up towards Nomel. He had barely dodged it when he knew what would have happened had it hit him. It hit a bird above, and the bird, without a trace, fell from the sky. Nomel began to fly as fast as he could.   
  
Nomel: I bet those were the three Gohan was talking about!  
  
The rest of the journey was peaceful, until the arrival of Nomel at Dende's place. Vegita had looked up and said, "Masenko-DA" and a shot of yellow energy came towards Nomel. Dodging it quickly, he flew strait for Goku.  
  
Goku: "What's this?"  
  
Dende: "It's a letter from Gohan. I was suspecting he would be sending one soon."  
  
Goku: "Why would you expect that?"  
  
Dende: "Read the letter and find out!"  
  
And so Goku read the letter and, after scolding Vegita for a long time, he finally spoke.  
  
Goku: "Gohan needs our help, and very badly!"  
  
Vegita: "Why? I thought the shrimp could fight for himself!"  
  
Piccolo got angry, and he fired a Masenko-DA blast at Vegita, who was knocked out for a moment, but eventually woke up.  
  
Goku: "The Evil and Dark wizard is coming back. He has killed thousands, and Gohan's friend is next. His friend defeated the dark lord once and is afraid to do so again, for fear of the full power!  
  
Vegita: "So what Kakkarrott? I thought your son could defeat anybody!"  
  
Goku: "Shut Up, Vegita and let me finish! As I was saying, the dark lord is coming back, but he is NOT ALONE! He has two of our worst enemys with him! Frieza and CELL!"  
  
And with that speech, everyone looked horrified.  
  
Goku: "I know it sounds scary, but we have to help him guys!"  
  
They all nodded in approval of Goku's speech.   
Goku: "I will go tell him we will be there, and find out when this will all happen. If I think the power is great enough, I will check them out myself!"  
  
And with that, he took Nomel and Instant Transmissioned over to the Hogwarts castle... To be continued in part 2!   



	2. Gohan the Gryffindor: Part 2

****

Gohan the Gryffindor: Part Two

(Disclaimer: See in first part)

During the instant transmission, Goku was stopped. 

Goku: "I wonder why I stopped!"

Goku looked around. He saw a very large castle and realized what had stopped him. What had stopped him, wasn't there, and it seemed to be nothing. But what Goku didn't know was that Hogwarts has many spells on it, and you can't just get in!

*~® ®~*

Gryffindor Tower:

Gohan: " My dad is here! I can sense him. He is out the window! Look!"

Hermione: "How is he flying? I mean, he doesn't have a broomstick, does he?"

Gohan: "Oh, my dad can fly, and sort of teleport!"

Ron: "Really? That's really cool!"

Gohan: (out the window) "Hey dad, go to the great front doors!"

Goku: "Okay!"

*~® ®~*

As Goku arrived at the front doors, he saw a large knocker, with a picture of a Dragon on it. He slowly went to lift the handle. Slowly, slowly. He had a firm grasp on the handle and was about to knock, when he heard a large cracking sound. The knockers handle broke off of the knocker.

Goku: Uh oh! I didn't mean to do that! Maybe Gohan can fix it!"

All of the sudden, the door swung open in front of him, and Gohan was standing there with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Goku was taken to the picture of the fat lady on the entranceway to Gryffindor tower, who suddenly spoke:

Fat Lady: "The password, please, my dears!"

Goku: "Wha, Wha, What??? Did that p, p, picture just talk?"

Gohan: "Of course! How else would we get into Gryffindor?"

When they entered the tower, the stories began immediately.

Gohan: "Come 'ere dad. This is where you can sense the power the best!"

Goku came, and all of the sudden, his face went very pale, almost like a white crayon.

Goku: "WOW! They are a strong team! How can we ever beat them?"

Gohan: "We have to at least try!"

All of the sudden, the Head of Gryffindor House, Professor McGonagall walks in.

Pr. McG: "Who Is This?!"

Gohan: "Oh, umm, this is my dad!"

Pr. McG: "Haven't I told you, Muggles are not allowed at 

Hogwarts!"

Gohan: "He's not a muggle! He has plenty of magic in him!"

Pr. McG: "Like WHAT?"

Goku: "Well, I can fly for starters, without a BROOMSTICK!"

Pr. McG: "Get out of this school!"

Goku: "Please! I need to speak to Professor Dumblydore!"

Pr. McG: "IT'S DUMBLEDOR! AND HE IS AWAY!" 

Goku: "Then can you tell me where he is so I can go see him?"

Pr. McG: "What Business have you with him?"

Gohan: "Dad, just forget it. You cant talk to him while he is on a case with the ministry!"

Goku: "Fine, I will just track him down with my instant transmission then!"

Pr. McG: "Your WHAT?"

Goku: My instant transmission. It is when I transfer from place to place without traveling in between!

Pr. McG: "Well, why didn't you mention that in the first place? Dumbledor said"

Professor McGonagall was cut off by A loud BANG! And then a crash. There stood proffessor Dumbledor.

Pr. DbD: "I have been expecting you, but I never imagined you would be so powerful!"

Goku: "It just takes a lot of training!"

Pr. DbD: "Let's discuss our problems, Professor McGonagall, will you please excuse us?"

Pr. McG: "Fine! I will let you and this…… Muggle chat!"

Pr. Dbd: "Thank you, my dear professor"

Goku: "Professor Dumbdore—"

Pr. Dbd: "Its Dumbledore. But please, continue."

Goku: "The power I feel is greatly strong. It is like its right here in the castle, but its not! Not only is Vol, sorry I mean You Know—"

Pr. Dbd: "Surely a powerful person like you can call him by his proper name—Voldermort"

Ron and Hermione flinched, but Goku Gohan and Harry seemed not to notice.

Goku: "Voldermort is not the only one there. There are our previous archenemys, Freiza and Cell! Together, they are unstoppable!"

Pr. Dbd: "Voldermort by himself is unstoppable, let alone Cell and Frieza. The only way to stop them is by teaming up with a greater force… say, Wizards and Witches, with Z-Fighters?"

Goku: "Sounds good to me. I just hope that it's enough!"

Gohan finally kicks in

Gohan: "Why don't we show them cell and frieza?"

Goku: "Good idea Gohan!"

And with that, another instant transmission with the 6 of them was made, but shortly following… FLUMP! Goku forgot about the bewitched walls and tried to get past them again!

Goku: "Whoops! Sorry guys!"

And with that, they left, this time starting from the castle doors when Dumbledor noticed the knocker broken.

Pr. Dbd: "Please, let me fix this knocker first!"

With a wave of his wand, the knocker was back in place without a scratch. Then there was a loud noise that sounded like , "MEYMA!" Professor Dumbledore heard it and quickly performed a spell.

Pr. Dbd: "Everyone get behind me! Someone you were talking about is right there!"

Gohan: "Its CELL!"

Hermione: "Petrificles Totalus!"

With a wave of her wand, Cell fell to the ground with a thud, unable to move anything but his eyes!

Pr. Dbd: "Very impressive, Hermione! Nice job with the full body-bind!"

Goku: "It won't last long. He can't die. Come on Gohan, lets get him!"

Gohan: "Right! KAMEYHAMEYHA!"

A huge yellow energy beam came from Gohans hands, rated at power level 40,000 by Goku. The explosion engulfed Cell, who was in great pain!

Goku: "MASENKO-DA!"

It didn't work.

Pr. Dbd: "I forgot to tell you, only Wizards powers work on magical grounds. You can fly and stuff but you can not harm anything or anyone!"

Goku: "Oh ok. Then the sooner we get out of here the better!"

With that, Dumbledore swished his cloak, and they were gone!


End file.
